


The Last Moment of Touring

by phantasyprone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasyprone/pseuds/phantasyprone
Summary: Short one shot fic about the moment Dan and Phil walk off stage for the final time.





	The Last Moment of Touring

The last show was over. The crowd was screaming and cheeks were wet with tears as Dan and Phil finally left the stage.

Now plunged into the dim blue lights of the backstage with the muffled sounds of thousand of cheers in the distance, Dan and Phil realised that it was all over. Their tour manager rushed up to hug each of them, telling them that it had been a great show. The crew members stood around them and clapped and cheered. They both took off their jackets and microphones and slowly made their way back to the dressing room, stopping every few seconds to congratulate their various crew members for being part of this amazing experience and making it so incredible. 

As they moved further away from the stage and into the corridors of the theatre, the sound of the crowd died down. The quiet was deafening after an evening of screams and cheers, making the air feel empty. They both walked in silence, not really sure of what to say and unsure of how they felt at that moment. 

Dan pushed the door of their dressing room open, held it for Phil to walk through, then collapsed into a chair. Phil too walked over to a chair opposite and sat down, sighing with exhaustion and wiping the sweat from his brow.

They both looked at each other and smiled with a hint of sadness. 

“Oh my god, it’s actually over,” Dan said quietly, still trying to regain his breath and steady his racing heartbeat.

“Yeh… we did it,” Phil replied with a smile.

Dan’s emotions rose so quickly that he didn’t even realise that tears had welled up in his eyes. Phil got up and rushed over to him, pulling Dan up off the chair and enveloping him in his arms. 

“We should be really proud,” Phil said quietly into Dan’s ear. 

Dan wrapped his arms tighter around Phil’s waist and buried his face further into Phil’s neck, letting his tears soak into Phil’s skin.

Phil could feel Dan shaking as he silently cried. It was as if all of the emotions about the tour had been building up for months and were now finally being released. Phil just wrapped his arms tighter around Dan and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan finally pulled away and clumsily brushed away his tears from his red cheeks. His final sobs turned into laughs. Phil raised a hand and softly wiped away the remaining tears from Dan’s face, leaving his hand resting on Dan’s cheek. He then closed his eyes and carefully kissed Dan’s lips, and when their kiss broke Phil heard Dan whisper quietly, “Phil, let’s go home.”


End file.
